On The Dwarrow Usage of 'Burglar'
by WerewolfDoctor
Summary: 'On the Dwarrow usage of 'Burglar' by Ori III, named for Ori I, scribe of scribes.' The dwarves of Erebor don't use the word 'Burglar' like the rest of Middle Earth. Here is the story of why and how 'Burglar' came to mean 'one valued highest by the King'.


_On the Dwarrow usage of 'Burglar' by Ori III, named for Ori I, scribe of scribes_

_As with all language not rigidly controlled, Westron, or The Common Tongue, develops its own natural dialects within communities. As this can create difficulties when Westron is used for its official purpose (for a common tongue between species and to protect each races' private tongue) there is an official dictionary used in such circumstances._

_One such difference is the usage of 'Burglar' in Ereborian society. It has surprised many Dwarves that in other settlings, even those as close as Dale, the term means 'thief' and not one valued highest by the King. This break in meaning can be traced back to the retaking of Erebor (See, The Retaking of Erebor and the Defeat of the Dragon Smaug by the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, as reported by Scribe of the Company, Ori) and the First Burglar, Bilbo Baggins._

_When Bilbo Baggins was first employed as the Company's Burglar, the word, at this point, meaning 'thief,' he was employed because he was light of foot, keen of eye and the dragon would not recognise the smell of Hobbit. This was in the time before the War of The Ring and so before Hobbits were recognised as a most noble race, the Company merely saw the Hobbit's unwarlike nature as a disadvantage. The full story of the Company can, of course, be found in the official records (see above) but it is worthy of note as it can shows how the term 'Burglar' came about._

_The Company, not noting Bilbo Baggins' true worth, referred to him merely as 'Hobbit' or 'Burglar.' Over time, however, this term was treated more as an affectionate nickname than as the cold title it was before, with the Company often referring to him as 'Our' Burglar. This remained after Erebor had been retaken and Bilbo's contract fulfilled._

_All expected Bilbo Baggins to return to his home (The Shire) after the dragon Smaug had been defeated. He had been dedicated to reclaiming the Dwarves' home, but he had longed for his. However, he was reluctant to leave the Company who had become as family to him. It is reported that soon after the defeat of Smaug and before the Battle of The Five Armies, all of the Company had contributed in creating a brother braid for Bilbo. Bilbo, whilst not a dwarf, recognised the meaning behind the braid and so claimed the Company as family. _

_Thus, Bilbo wished to make himself useful once more, though he was clearly not suited for the more physical aspects of restoring Erebor. How exactly Bilbo Baggins came to represent the Dwarves of Erebor as a diplomat is not known. It was a risky move as many saw it as a sign that King Thorin was still under the sway of the Goldsickness (See, The Rise and Decline of Goldsickness in the Line of Durin, as recorded by Bel, Daughter of Balin). However, the move paid off, as Bilbo Baggins proved himself to be a natural and brilliant diplomat. It marked the first time that any of The Line of Durin had been represented by any of another race._

_Thus the Burglar's name grew, although, inevitably, there were many offended that one not of Mahal's Children was even allowed to live in Erebor, let alone represent its people. There were many attempts of Bilbo's life (See, Prison Records) but Bilbo's natural cunning and increasing popularity among the Dwarves saw them off._

_Then began the Courtship of Bilbo Baggins by King Thorin, named Oakenshield. Because of the clash of the two different cultures (See, The Habits of Hobbits as observed by the Company of Thorin Oakenshield) this was a long and confused affair, (See, The Courtship of Bilbo Baggins, now Prince Consort Bilbo) however the love that the two bore for each other won out and Bilbo spent the rest of his days by Thorin's side._

_Because Prince Consort Bilbo, despite his brilliance with diplomacy, was unused (and often uncomfortable) with the formalities of kingship, especially as the Shire had no king (See, The Oddities of Hobbits, by Princes Fili and Kili) the Company (at the time jokingly) made his official title 'Burglar' and thus 'Burglar' came to mean one prized highest by the King._


End file.
